Madi Kratt S1E4: Double Kratts
by People Take All The Good Ones
Summary: Madi Kratt's minding her own business when Kratts from an alternate universe fall into hers. She meets her representation in the other universe, Chrystal. But their portal is closed- and if two Kratts and Avivas plus Madi and Chrystal can't get it open again, the alternate universe Kratts can never get back to their universe. STARS ChrystalK114's Chrystal! Read previous episodes!
1. Madi and Chrystal

**New story! Yeah! And it guest stars ChrystalK114's Chrystal! :D So go check her out, read her stories & stuff! lol xx**

 **Summary:** Madi Kratt's minding her own business when Kratts from an alternate universe fall into hers. She meets her representation in the other universe, Chrystal. But their portal is closed- and if two Kratts and Avivas plus Madi and Chrystal can't get it open again, the alternate universe Kratts can never get back to their universe.

 **Rating:** T for safety.

 **Shippings/pairings:** Caviva (Chris x Aviva) and Moki (Martin x Koki)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Wild Kratts (which belongs to the real Kratts) and ChrystalK114 owns Chrystal! (I still own Madi)

 **Madi:** nooo I'm a free soul!

 **Mia:** You're fictional. We reviewed this. In the second chapter. Of your FIRST. STORY.

* * *

 _On the Tortuga: Madi's POV_

I was texting Emma and Allie when there was a knock at the door. I just kept texting and thought nothing of it. I was leaning on the circular center of the Tortuga.

"I'll get it," my mom said.

 _omg! allie, time until the day we go kratt?_ Emma texted.

 _12 days, 1 hour, 27 minutes and 3 seconds!_ Allie texted back. She must have had some countdown app.

 _i cant wait for u to go all kratt with me!_ I smiled, knowing they'd squeal in real life.

 _yaaaaaaas!_ Emma typed. _omg i cant wait! look at this post._

She sent a picture of Kathleen's Instagram. It was a selfie, and the caption read, _In 12 days I'm going to be hanging with MadiKratt! So nice of her to invite 9th grade on a creature adventure. I wonder what animal it will be!_

 _yah what animal will it be?_ Allie typed.

 _...i cant tell u!_ I typed.

"What?!" my mom asked. "You're me from another dimension?"

"Yeah," a voice answered. My mom's. Huh? What the heck was going on? I rolled my eyes. My mom came back out. I stuck my Creature Pod in my back pocket and walked over. What I saw I never thought I'd see. My mom, dad, uncle and some girl I'd never seen before in my life.

"You're me!" my dad exclaimed with the copy in unison.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, long story short, I invented a machine that lets us jump from one universe to another. Then something went wrong and we're trapped here." Parallel Aviva explained.

I looked over at the girl. She had green eyes and burgundy-brown hair. Her hair was short, and in two pigtails. She wore a lime green t-shirt with some white longer shirt sticking out, and sea green cargo pants. Her Creature Power Suit was green, like my dad's, just a lighter green. She also had green tennis shoes. A crooked black belt hung on her waist with a gear icon, reminding me of my mom's. (My mom had a bolt on hers though.)

"Who are you?" the girl and I asked at the same time. Then we laughed.

"I'll go first," I said. "I'm Madi. Madi Kratt."

"Chrystal," she replied. "Chrystal Kratt. I know a Madi from my world, too!"

"Really? Cool!" I exclaimed. "Sad to say I don't know any Chrystals."

Chrystal nodded. "Yeah, she's a vet. Her real name's Madison McCormick and my dad knew her as a kid."

"My real name's Madison too," I replied. "How old are you?"

"13, you?" Chrystal answered.

I smirked. "Ha! 14."

"What's your life been like?" Chrystal asked. "How many Creature Power Discs do you have?

"Well... kind of crazy!" I admitted. "I got kidnapped by Zach Varmitech and Donita Donata when I was born, got raised until this party a few months ago and then met the Kratts. I actually had kind of an obsession with them, then totally freaked out when I met them. We saved gazelles Zach wanted to use as zebra/pony riding bots and then they realized I was their kid. I've got one disc, Arctic Hare power. You?"

"Well..." Chrystal began. "I was in an orphanage, then escaped, and sort of found Chris. Five years later he adopted me, so I'm Chrystal Kratt now."

"This is going to be kind of awkward..." I looked around. "Two of everyone, and I can't tell who's who!"

"I know!" Chrystal exclaimed.

Suddenly my Creature Pod vibrated and I grabbed it. "Do you have one?"

"Yeah," Chrystal replied, grabbing hers. "Hmm. It works in this universe. Who's Emma and Allie?"

"My two best friends," I answered. "Fellow animal lovers."

Chrystal nodded. "Cool. Got any pets?"

"Nope," I replied. "You?"

"My dad has a Bengal tiger called Bullet. I've got a Quaker parrot called Chatterbox," Chrystal answered.

"Hey, Chrystal, Madi, where do you guys want to go?" one of the Chris-es asked.

"Hmm... California beach?" we both suggested at the same time. I had never been to California. Chrystal might've been there. We both laughed- again.

"Seems like the girls agree, so let's go!"

Chrystal and I laughed even harder. "I'm just going to wear my T-shirt and shorts."

I didn't really care I was wearing jean shorts. They could get wet. Plus, I was too lazy to change.

"Me, too," Chrystal replied.

I plugged my Creature Pod in. "Just gotta grab my Creature Power Suit."

"What color is it? Pink?" Chrystal asked.

I laughed. "Nah. Teal. Pink only goes with the jacket. I don't like most girly girl stuff."

"Yet you're wearing pink," Chrystal pointed out.

"I admit it." I rolled my eyes. "I, Madi Kratt, am wearing pink. But I, Madi Kratt, am _not wearing makeup._ Never, ever, ever again!"

"I'm guessing Donita made you wear makeup?" Chrystal guessed, smirking. "And girly girl clothes?"

"Mascara. Eye shadow. Eye liner. Lipstick, but a light color. Skirts. What do you think?" I laughed. "It sucked."

"I can't imagine you with makeup," Chrystal replied.

I sighed. "I can't either. I like the new me."

I sat on the circular center of the Tortuga, and Chrystal joined me. Before long, we were at the beach.


	2. The Beach

**Madi and Chrystal go to the beach! Hehe, I felt in the mood for the beach. R &R?**

 **THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS :D**

 **Madi:** *is silent*

 **Mia:** That's a first...

* * *

"Heck yeah!" I exclaimed as I ran off the Tortuga and onto the beach. Chrystal followed me. It was a hot Saturday afternoon.

"Hey Madi!" Chrystal exclaimed. "Come back! I'll race you to the shoreline!"

"You're on." I smirked, walking back to where Chrystal was.

"Three... Two... One... _GO!_ "

Chrystal and I took off, sprinting down the beach. I saw the blue-green waves braking close to shore as people surfed them. It was a beautiful day. I could stay here forever. I had left my Creature Pod in the Tortuga. Chrystal and I jumped into the ocean, a fragment of a second apart.

"I won!" Chrystal exclaimed.

"Aww!" I exclaimed. "Sad, but true."

Chrystal smirked. "Yep."

"Hey, how long are you staying in our world?" I asked.

"In all honesty?" Chrystal answered. "We're sort of trapped here. The portal was destabilizing, and then it just shut!"

"So... you're going to live with us forever?" I asked.

Chrystal shook her head. "No. All of us are working together, trying to get us back to our world."

"So... Can't you just use the same thing you used to get here?" I asked.

"I think there's a changing code, day by day, and it's never the same, and you've got to find the code," Chrystal explained. "It changes like once every hour, too... and there's some complicated math equation to find it."

"Ugh. Math." I rolled my eyes. "I had this _terrible_ math teacher once. Hated her."

"Aw," Chrystal replied. "That stinks."

"I know," I replied. "Anyways, we're at the beach. Have you tried Manta-boarding on waves?"

Luckily, Mom had repaired the one I crashed.

"Nope," Chrystal replied.

"Me, neither. Let's do it!" I exclaimed.

* * *

We ran into the Tortuga and I grabbed the two Manta Riders. Suddenly my Creature Pod began to play its ringtone- _Out of the Woods_ by Taylor Swift. Emma had stolen it one day and set it as that, and I never changed it. (I actually really liked the song, but the lyrics shouldn't be about _escaping_ the woods, they should be about _going_ to the woods.) I walked over- _279 messages from Emma and Allie?!_

"What's that song?" Chrystal asked.

"It's _Out of the Woods_ by Taylor Swift," I replied, tapping a few buttons on my Creature Pod. The song started to play.

"Nice," Chrystal replied. "I've never really paid too much attention to the media."

"I have an Instagram and Twitter and that's it," I replied. "As I said, I got raised by Zach and Donita. Donita made my Instagram when I was 11!

"Wow." Chrystal rolled her eyes.

"You _ever_ gone Manta-boarding?" I asked.

"Nope," Chrystal replied. "Have you?"

"Last time I was in the Arctic, and I broke one of them." I laughed a little. "Let's do this."

We ran back outside, and as we passed, my mom gave us a look that said, _don't break them again._ I smiled in reply, and she turned back to talking with everyone else. I heard a few words: _math, code, parallel universe, Madi, Chrystal..._ and that was it.

"Okay, whoever stays on longest wins, right?" Chrystal asked. "Or does the best dismount?"

"Sure!" I replied, paddling out. "I'll go first."

I caught a wave and stood up. It's harder then it looks! Seriously! I smiled, still balanced. I could ice skate, and it was a matter of balance too. I did a sharp turn on the top of the wave. Then an air grab, pushed off and flipped. Then I landed in the water, laughing.

"That was awesome!" Chrystal exclaimed. "9.6!"

"Beat that!" I exclaimed, sitting on the Manta Rider in the ocean.

"Fine, I will!" Chrystal sassed.

She swam out and caught a wave, then stood up as well. She did a sharp turn on the top of the wave too, but fell off. I started laughing as hard as I could. "Chrystal, I think you're supposed to stay on the wave, not fall of it!"

"I know that, Madi," Chrystal replied, laughing. "But that landing was a 10!"

I rolled my eyes. "8.3!"

"10!"

"8.3!"

"10!"

"8.3!"

"Oh, forget it, 8.3!" Chrystal sighed. "How'd you do it?"

"Donita made me figure skate! UGH!" I exclaimed. "It's actually fun when you're not being _made_ to do it. It's about balance."

"Balance... that reminds me of something..." Chrystal muttered. "The equation! Whatever you do, it's gotta stay balanced."

"I remember. It's math." I rolled my eyes. "But it's summer now. Forget math."

"What's your favorite subject?" she asked.

"Science!" I exclaimed. "I'm a Kratt. Biology and zoology."

"Same!" Chrystal exclaimed. "Animals are totally awesome."

"I know!" I exclaimed. "We're taking the freshmen class on some adventure in 12 days. Today's Saturday, so that would be... not this Wednesday but the next one after that, I think? But anyways, yeah, and I have _no_ idea what adventure we'll do. We just can't take them out of the country, to the Arctic or to the desert. Or any, you know, _life-threatening_ situations."

"Yeah, and how are you going to talk about me and you?"

"Uh..."

I hadn't thought about it. If I said, _Hey it's Madi, and this is Chrystal, and she's from another universe. She's also... trapped here until she can get back and she's like me in her world except she's not exactly me... It's complicated!_ I'd probably say it really fast and everyone would be like, _Wait, what?!_

"I'm going to wing it!" I exclaimed, laughing. "Like I do most everything!"

Suddenly it started to rain, hard. Thunder cracked.

"SERIOUSLY?!" I asked, annoyed.

Chrystal laughed. "At least we didn't break the Manta Riders. Race you back!"

"YOU'RE ON!"

We laughed as she ran back. This time, I was able to beat _her_ by a fraction of a second.


	3. Math

**R &R?**

 **Note: I actually had to make an equation I could SOLVE and I'm only in algebra so I'm sorry it's not really complicated! xD Just imagine it to be longer and harder!**

* * *

"That was epic!" I exclaimed, out of breath. I had finally beat Chrystal at running! Yes! I might be able to beat her at climbing, too.

"The only reason you beat me was because I had to go over a huge rock!" Chrystal lied, folding her arms.

I looked outside into the pouring rain. "There is no rock."

"I tried!" Chrystal exclaimed.

Chrystal and I fell on the Tortuga floor laughing. We couldn't stop, and then our parents arrived and gave us these weird looks. We just laughed even harder until it wasn't funny anymore. But we kept laughing.

"Madi?" my mom asked. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing," I replied, still laughing, but standing up.

"Inside joke," Chrystal added.

"Hey, Aviva, check this out!" one of the Chris-es exclaimed, pointing at the screen. I saw numbers, _x'_ s and _y'_ s.

"The formula?" Chrystal asked.

I shrugged. "No clue."

We sat on the circular table of the Tortuga and watched everyone else figure it out. I was pretty good at math and science and had pretty good handwriting, but social studies was my weak spot. I didn't really like most history (minus the history of animals/inventions). Stuff like the American Revolution I was glad for because we got independence, but I really don't care about the king's name/general names/presidents. Everyone in the history textbook's dead anyways!

"So, we're down to that..." My mom pointed at a really long math equation.

"Hey, why don't we start working on the formula?" Chrystal asked.

"Great idea! I've got a computer in my room!" I answered, dashing off to my room. It wasn't too messy (just an occasional book here and thee) and I cleared space off my desk. "What did it look like?"

"Um... I think 57x + 985 = 3405 + 2x?" Chrystal replied.

"Agh!" I exclaimed.

"Let's get cracking!" Chrystal exclaimed.

For hours Chrystal and I worked on the math equation, and we got it down to 55x + 985 = 3405. I was so sick of math it made my head hurt.

"Hey, I'm just curious, _why_ do you want to get back to your world so fast?" I asked. "You sick of me already?"

Chrystal laughed. "No. It's just kind of... _awkward..._ with two Avivas, Chris-es and Martins. Plus I have Chatterbox and my dad has Bullet."

"Oh, right," I replied.

"And," Chrystal added, "Jimmy's going to be mad if one of them steals his pizza."

We both laughed. Then we decided to take a break from the stupid math formula and talked about the website. _Last updated by: Aviva._ There was a page about Chrystal and the other dimension Kratts!"

"Hey, epic!" Chrystal exclaimed. "A page about us!"

I laughed and hovered over _Kratt Crew._ Aviva... Chris... Jimmy... Koki... Me! (There was also a page for Martin, but my name came first in alphabetical order. There was also a Wild Kratts Kids one, and recently Emma and Allie's names had been added to the list.) I clicked on my name, and my page pulled up.

"You were saying?" I asked, laughing. "I gotta make an edit."

In the _Best_ _Friends_ section, it had sections for Emma and Allie, giving their social media/about, and then I added a new section: _Chrystal Kratt._

"Really? Aww!" Chrystal exclaimed. "Hey, can I type?"

"Sure!" I exclaimed, scooting over."

I watched as Chrystal typed. _Chrystal Kratt, aka me, is from another dimension- see the_ _Double Kratts!_ _page. LOL Madi and I hang our where we can and were trying to solve a math equation. Haha._

"Short and sweet," Chrystal said, smiling. "Not too bad. EmmaAnnaleigh? I've heard of her! Emma Annaleigh Carson is a teen model in my world! And _alli3_? Allie Manyard? She's not really famous, just one of the Wild Kratts kids!"

"Any results for _Madi Kratt_ in your world?" I asked, laughing.

"One: _me!_ " Chrystal exclaimed, laughing along.

"Should we get back to the math equation?" I asked.

"I guess," Chrystal replied, rolling her eyes. "I don't like math as much anymore."

"Me either, but now algebra will be easy!" I exclaimed.

"So, we have 55x + 985 = 3405," Chrystal said, looking at the screen. "This is hard."

"I know," I replied. "Wait! What if we move it around and get... 3405 = 985 + 55x?"

"Then subtract 985..." Chrystal murmured.

"And get a one-step equation!" we both exclaimed.

We got 2420 = 55x. All that was left was to divide 2420 by 55. I felt like a genius! Wait until Emma and Allie heard! Madi Kratt's headed for the record books!

"And we get..." Chrystal began. "45?"

"No, 44," I replied.

"I thought the code last time was like 57689!" Chrystal exclaimed. "6 digits!"

"Maybe 000044?" I suggested. "What happens if we get it wrong?"

"Then we get it wrong and the code changes," Chrystal replied.

"How does it work, universe-jumping?" I asked.

"Well, we stand on the circular table of the Tortuga, and then someone punches the code into the computer, and we sort of get zapped to the other universe," Chrystal explained. "Not really much to that part. Getting here's harder. The code's the most important part. The sad part is I don't know if I'd ever see you again."

"I'll miss you," I replied. I thought about the time Chrystal and I had spent together. It was one of the most fun times of my life. I didn't want to go. "But didn't you say the code was hard to crack or something?"

"We must just be smarter then the average person," Chrystal shrugged. "I don't know. I may have exaggerated a little. I helped, and maybe something triggered my memory."

"Maybe," I replied. "Now do we turn in the code to the others or...?"

"I guess," Chrystal replied.

And we walked out of my room together, knowing that we may never see each other again.


	4. The End: Or Is It?

**So... before I went to school I was checking on my fanfiction like I always do and a guest called Madi Kratt Reada made my day! :) That's what kept me going through math class, haha. I totally feel you on the ate-too-much-sugar thing.**

 **Madi:** wait someone actually likes me? 0.0 yeaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 **Mia:** Finally you talk.

 **Madi:** Well, duh, I talk! Where have you been for the past stories?!

 **Mia:** *facepalm*

* * *

Chrystal and I walked into the main room of the Tortuga, where Aviva/my mom was arguing with herself. That sounds _really_ awkward if you don't know what it means, but here, it wasn't a big deal.

"It's 45!" one exclaimed.

"No, it's 44!" the other exclaimed.

"45!"

"44!"

"It's 44!" I exclaimed. I had finally sort of beat my mom at something... I guess? Did it count if my "mom" was my best friend's mom who was technically me in another universe but not me at the same time or are she and my mom two different people? Wow... that was confusing...

"Yeah," Chrystal added. "We cracked it. 000044."

"Ha!" one of them exclaimed. "I was right."

"Now we've got to get back!" the other exclaimed.

"Well... is this goodbye?" Chrystal asked.

"I guess," I replied. "Hey, let me put my contact in your Creature Pod."

"Me, too," Chrystal added. "We'll see if it works."

I typed my info into Chrystal's Creature Pod, and then gave it back to her. Chrystal did the same in mine. I didn't want her to go, but I knew she had to. Hopefully, time travelling would get easier and we'd be able to jump universes easily. If it didn't work out, we'd still be friends. There was no denying that.

"Ready, Chrystal?" one of the Chris-es asked.

"Yeah, okay dad," Chrystal answered, jumping onto the central part of the Tortuga. "See you, Madi. Bye..."

"Bye," I added. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me, too," Chrystal replied. "I guess it's not bye forever, just bye until one of us gets to the other's universe."

"Yeah... Got any ideas for the trip?" I asked. Maybe Chrystal could help me decide.

Chrystal shrugged. "No clue. If there's a creature emergency, ditch the kids and go unless it's in the United States and not life threatening for the kids." She laughed, remembering what I'd said. "Maybe... some type of raptor?"

"Too bad we can't go to Africa and see cheetahs!" I exclaimed.

"Or caracals!" Chrystal added.

"Or lions!"

"Or hyenas!"

"Or a serval!" I smiled. "If texting between universes does work, I'll tell you what I end up doing."

"You better," Chrystal replied. "See you, I guess?"

"Bye..."

We hugged and Chrystal jumped onto the table with her family from their universe. I was sad to see her go. She was just as nerdy as me. I'd actually have some real competition on the academic team in the science test subject...

"Zapping in three... two... one!" Jimmy counted.

There was a bright flash of light and Chrystal and her family was gone. I stood there, kind of remembering her.

 _Time until the trip?_ I texted.

 _11 days, 10 hours, 17 minutes and 53 seconds!_ Allie answered.

Wow... I hadn't realized it was under a day. It seemed... longer. It was hard to believe Chrystal was here for, what... 9 hours? It had seemed like 9 days!

* * *

 _Five Days Later... Madi's POV_

I was in my room answering _Dear Madi_ questions. It was a Thursday, and the trip was next Wednesday. Most of them were about Chrystal. I missed her, and I still didn't know what animal to adventure with. Maybe even one we'd never done...? I'd just wing it.

 _Dear Madi, was Chrystal your best friend?_ - _Maria._ That was hard to say. I liked her but I also loved Emma and Allie... I didn't know what to put, so I skipped over it. I didn't answer all the Dear Madi questions. There was simply not enough Madi- or time- for that.

 _Dear Madi, have you been to Chrystal's universe? -Amelia._ Easy enough, straightforward answer. _No,_ I typed. _I want to, though. -Madi._

 _Dear Madi, will you marry me? -Martin._ I raised an eyebrow. Was this a joke from _Uncle_ Marin or someone else named Martin? I didn't really like either, so I decided to assume it was some kid named Martin. _Um... no? Sorry, I don't really know you. D: -Madi._

Then I felt my Creature Pod vibrating. I rolled my eyes. Emma and Allie were probably just talking about the trip, but I checked it anyways. I couldn't believe what it read.

 _Madi? It's Chrystal! Did you get this?_

I immediately unlocked my Creature Pod and sent back, _Yes!_

She replied a minute later. _OMG! yay! it works!_

I squealed. _I know! I miss u already :(_

 _Me too!_ Chrystal typed back.

We chatted for hours about everything imaginable- the trip, our friends, what we were doing... I lost track of time, until Chrystal said she had to go save an animal.

 _Duty calls. lol,_ I replied.

I then logged back onto the website and began to type my "status" update: _CHRYSTAL AND I CAN TEXT! YAY! Hopefully we can see each other soon._

Soon I got texts from Emma and Allie.

 _who's this chrystal?_ -Emma

 _tell us!_ -Allie

I briefly explained Chrystal and my story- the girl who was me but also not me. _Chrystal is my best friend,_ I typed. _u guys would like her._

 _wait! hold it madi!_ Allie typed. _r we being replaced?_

I rolled my eyes. _no, shes technically me. and its weird if ur best friends with urself._

 _wow that sounds weird._ -Emma

 _ik!_ -Allie

 _PLZ tell us the animal were going to meet!_ -Emma

 _PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ?_ -Allie

I rolled my eyes. I was going to be in for a _long_ chat...


	5. Next Time on Wild Kratts

**NEXT TIME ON _WILD KRATTS..._**

* * *

"MADI! Are you awake yet?"

"Hi, Madi. I'm Katerina. Thanks for arranging this!"

"No problem, Katerina."

"SELFIE!"

"All right then. Where is Madi Kratt?"

"Welcome to the Tortuga, also known as my home. Just gather up in the main room, I guess. Stay out of our rooms or else. _Especially_ mine."

"So... what do we call you?"

"To be honest, I think I should be _Miss Madi..._ But Madi's fine too."

"Guys! Incoming alert from Aaliyah, on the Florida peninsula!"

"I am _not_ making a Let It Go parody!"

 _"Dear Kratts and Madi, I have Aviva and the sea lump and its baby. If you want them back, then hand over Madi. -Zach and Donita._ What?!"

"Um, Zach's not going down without a fight!"

"You two find him, we'll get Madi ready."

"What are you guys doing...?!"

 _MadiKratt_ _gets a makeover, as done by MissMirandaKat, EmmaAnnaleigh and me,_alli3_! MADI IS THE #Madijay!_

"It might kill them! It might be red tide season! The manatees could eat harmful neurotoxins, which are even poisonous to us!"

"Oh! Forgot to tell you! The manatees are beginning their algae feeding... now! That lock can only be solved by the three of you, and I could take her and fly away- if you help the manatees."


End file.
